Since its inception in 1994, the Center for Aids Research (CFAR) at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) has been dedicated to coordinating a constantly-expanding spectrum of AIDS-related activities at CWRU and its primary affiliate, University Hospitals of Cleveland (UH). A productive relationship between the CFAR, the CWRU AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU) and the UH John T. Carey Special Immunology Unit (SIU) spearheads these efforts, ensuring that the two institutions fulfill their mandates as a center of academic excellence and a provider of patient care of the highest quality, respectively. CFAR development continues to benefit from co-operative and interactive ventures forged with additional CWRU centers in priority areas of mutual interest. These include the Cancer Research Center (CRC - AIDS-related malignancies), Skin Disease Research Center (SDRC - HHV-8 and Kaposi's sarcoma), Tuberculosis Research unit (TBRU - HIV/TB interactions) and Center for Medical Mycology (CMM - opportunistic fungal infections). This sustained effort over the last three years as witnessed a two-fold increase in CFAR membership drawn primarily from 12 departments of CWRU and UH), expansion of its present Funded Research Base (FRB) to approximately $13,000,000 in annual direct costs (covering all NIH-funded programs) and recruitment of clinical and basic research faculty. Organization expansion has involved addition of AIDS-Related Malignancies, Clinical Virology/Mycology and Behavioral Research Working Groups to those of International AIDS, Molecular Virology, Mycobacterial Research and Immunology. Finally, an expanded commitment to international AIDS programs has spawned a request to establish an international Clinical Coordination Facility (ICCF) in addition to those providing state-of-the- art technologies for Cytokine Measurement, Biosafety, Molecular Biology and Clinical Research. Collectively, these initiatives attest to successful development of the CWRU CFAR and provide the appropriate platform for its request for renewed funding.